ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Green Destiny
Green Destiny is the tenth and final episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Synopsis Dragon Master Wu, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane return to Ninjago to help Lloyd defeat his father and Colossus to save Ninjago City and Skylor. Plot As Lloyd's group tends to an injure Nya, Ultra Violet tumbles after them as Nya wondered if she ever stays down until she collapses. The group decide to retreat but more Sons of Garmadon appear on the scene while Ultra Violet regains consciousness and helps in cornering Lloyd's group. Things looks bad before everyone spots a portal being opened in the sky and Dragons flying out. Everyone is shocked when the riders turn out to be the Ninja, who have returned to see the city in devastation. As the ninja search for their friends, Nya contacts them to tell their location and they come down to save their friends. Seeing the Ninja have an advantage, Violet and her men try to flee but is frozen by Zane's Dragon before she could get far. The ninja reunite with their friends before Wu greets his other students who are amazed that he has aged back into an adult and by his new armor. Wu tells Lloyd he has to confront his father and that while he may not have power he has him and since he is not an old man for now he can help. Wu then takes Lloyd to Garmadon's palace and sense his brother's evil aura as the latter detects his return. As the ninja fly towards Garmadon's fortress, the Colossus attacks and the ninja have Wu and Lloyd head off while they confront the behemoth. Wu and Lloyd arrive at the tower as Garmadon's voice is heard, he reveals his happiness at their family reunion. Confronting them, Garmadon declares them as his enemies before they fight. The three fought on the tower with Garmadon remarking the fight fuels him before he gains an advantage and end up knocking Wu from the battle but he is saved by Firstbourne, leaving Lloyd alone. The ninja continue to fight the Colossus but are unable to get advantage because of its power. They soon decide to bind it with their chain guns but they are unable to bring it down and soon lose ammo. On the tower, Garmadon continues to attack Lloyd and the latter nearly knocked his son from the tower but catches him and prevented Lloyd from falling to certain death twice and Lloyd tried to talk sense into him but Garmadon ignored it. In Kryptarium Prison, one of the sons of the Garmadon grunts tells his comrades that the ninja have returned. Hearing this, the prisoners are inspired to break out and help their friends in the conflict. They overpower the guards and break out of the cells. Lloyd soon proclaimed that he will not fight him, but he will resist him, angering Garmadon as he starts levitating some debris to throw at him, but, using his opponent's own skill as a master, Lloyd was able to avoid them. At the same time, the ninja have run out of chains before Wu and Firstbourne arrive and the latter uses his chains to help. The ninja's allies then help them in bringing the Colossus down by grabbing the chain and pulling the behemoth down. Garmadon once again tries to fire a Destruction blast at Lloyd, but it is weaker and misses as Lloyd once again states that he will resist him. It was at that moment, Garmadon's power immediately deactivated. As he wonders what is going on, Lloyd's eyes soon glow green as Energy soon surrounds him. Once it fades away, Lloyd looks at his regained power in his hands as Garmadon kneels down, at the same time, Colossus falls apart. In Nya's tank, Skylor wakes up in Kai's arms. At the tower, Garmadon begs his son to finish him, but Lloyd refuses, proclaiming that it's over. Garmadon soon told him it is not over and that "they" will come. Later on, the Commissioner and the Ninja escort the arrested members and Ultra Violet into a van, bound for Kryptarium Prison as Lloyd asked the Commissioner if there was room for one more. As the officers detain Garmadon, Lloyd comes up to the Ninja, who are amazed to see his power has returned. P.I.X.A.L. and Zane soon hug as Garmadon proclaimed that "they" will come before he is put in the van as Kai proclaimed the day was just another day in Ninjago and wonders what tomorrow holds as the citizens start removing the S.O.G. banners. Several days later, the Ninja, in their previous gis, clean up the Palace of Secrets before Wu, now an old man again, says there is trouble. But as they came out, it turned out to be a lie as the public and The Fold wanted to congratulate them as well as P.I.X.A.L., Skylor and Dareth. Later that night as fireworks were going off around the city, Lloyd comes up to the roof to see Wu saying goodbye to Firstbourne as she and the dragons have to leave before he tells him about Garmadon's warning and since Wu didn't see them, Lloyd proclaims that if Garmadon was right: The Oni are coming. Cast *Wu - Paul Dobson *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Dareth - Alan Marriott *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan Spoiler Notes *All the prisoners of Ultra Hunt break out of Kryptarium Prison and assist the Ninja in defeating Colossus, including those not captured like the Postman and Rufus MacAllister. *Lloyd regains his powers in this episode. **Lloyd was last seen with his powers in True Potential. *The Sons of Garmadon, including Garmadon, are arrested. *LEGO versions of The Fold appear in this episode. *Garmadon loses his power when Lloyd regains his. **Because of this, the Colossus is destroyed as well. **Additionally, Skylor's poison wears out. *Garmadon warns Lloyd that "they" are coming, and his powers were the only thing keeping them in check. Now that he's powerless, "they" will come. **At the end of the episode, Lloyd tells Master Wu he thinks "they" are the Oni. *Now that the entire Ninja team are back together they all revert back to wearing their Season 8 suits. *At the end of the episode, Master Wu is an old man again, but sounds slightly more youthful (like in ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie''), and is no longer wearing the Dragon Armor. He is wearing his first attire again back in the Pilot. **However, the Firstbourne probably took it back with her to the First Realm or most likely Wu still has it. **Wu was last seen as an old man in the present in "Lost in Time." *Mistaké is confirmed to have been killed by Garmadon. **One of the civilians in this episode reuses Mistaké's face sculpt despite being a different character. *Kai and Skylor are together now. *The Ninja are fully reunited for the first time since "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago." **Many reunions are made following the team being reunited (Jay and Nya, Kai and Skylor, as well as Zane and P.I.X.A.L.) *This is the only episode in the entire season where the setting is only in the city. **It is the fifth season finale where the final battle takes place in Ninjago City, the first was in the Season 1 against The Great Devourer, Season 2 and Season 3 was with The Overlord, and Season 8 with Lord Garmadon and Harumi. *The Great Devourer and The Overlord were mentioned by Jay. *Garmadon is still in his evil form. It is unknown if or when he will be changed back to being good. *When Zane says they need thicker chains, it's a reference to when Clouse says that in "Versus." *Lloyd uses the Art of the Silent Fist when he fights Garmadon, ironically, using his own fighting style against him. *At the end, when Lloyd called Wu Master Wu, Wu also called him Master Lloyd. *Gossip might now have a crush on Dareth. *Gossip asking Dareth who he was refers to the famous meme in the Spider-Man movie in 2012. *This is the second time Lloyd says a statement that greatly impacts Garmadon, the first being, "The Resistance never quits!" **This is repeated by the captured members and citizens in Kryptarium. *This is the only episode of the season not to have Iron Baron in it. *Cole goes back to eating cake after accomplishing his goal of finding Wu. *Jay mentions he can't understand how anyone can live in Ninjago City, due to the repeated dangers. *This is the only episode where the original four Ninja wear their Ninja hoods with their Season 9 outfits. Lloyd wore his too, but he previously wore it in "Radio Free Ninjago". This means that Nya is the only Ninja who didn't wear their hood with their Season 9 outfit. Errors * When Lloyd was fighting Garmadon, he is heard with his younger voice when screaming * When the Ninja run up to Lloyd after he returns from Borg Tower, Nya can be seen with her Season 8 outfit on, despite the fact that she isn't meant to be wearing it until the next scene. * After Karlof breaks down the bars on his cell, they appear intact in the next shot. Gallery TheFOLDEP94.png|The Fold's first appearance in the series. HappyEnding.png|Ninja in their Season 8 outfits. DieTsiCV4AMkwce.jpg|Lloyd getting his power back. 2018-07-19 16 32 40-Greenshot.png|Lloyd, bring Garmadon to justice 2018-07-19 16 22 59-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16 19 55-Greenshot.png garmadon-vs-lloyd.png|Garmadon Facing Lloyd Atop of Borg Tower garmadon-lloyd-neckgrasp.png|Garmadon grabbing Lloyd by the throat 2018-07-19 16_31_33-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16_29_03-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16_31_14-Greenshot.png|Lloyd regains his power 2018-07-19 16_32_14-Greenshot.png|The Sons of Garmadon are sent to Kryptarium Prison. 2018-07-19 16_33_54-Greenshot.png 27ac4a4a-6607-4321-a8e5-b1f45e7b9f61.jpg|Master Wu, Lloyd and Lord Garmadon battling. 55ecd6e4-17e5-416b-99d7-77ba79717791.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-20 at 10.25.46 PM.png Screenshot_20180720-081653.png Category:Episodes Category:Hunted Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:2018 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu